


Цветочные венки

by angel_aura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Он дышит медленно и глубоко, пытаясь успокоиться, но то, что он видит, попросту не дает этого сделать. Оно у него в руке - крупный белый бутон нарцисса, только что извлеченный из его глотки. Горло до сих пор саднит после резкого приступа кашля. Нарцисс красивый, хотя и смятый и влажный от слюны, но Гайяну не до этого. Гайян не хочет в это верить.





	Цветочные венки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy2F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/gifts).



> Персонажи принадлежат чудесной шикарной гениальной лучшей девушечке на Земле Daisy2F.

— У меня рога выросли?

Родри слышит смешок. Отрывается от цветов, стебельки которых сплетает сейчас, время от времени деловито поглядывая на них, чтоб мелкие лепестки не примялись, и небрежно профессиональным движением руки поправляя их, сталкивается с сощуренными оранжевыми глазами и довольной улыбкой.

— Я не знал, что ты это умеешь. У меня вот никогда не получалось, — тянется обеими руками, лежавшими до того на коленях, к его творению, но так его и не касается.

— Не беги вперед паровоза, — Родри отодвигается и вообще потом отворачивается, чтобы Гайян не смог задействовать обе пары рук — а он знает, он это может. — Закончу — покажу.

Где-то над ухом жужжит стрекоза, рывками двигаясь вокруг него и быстро пропадая, солнце припекает макушку, и Родри жалеет, что с собой нет даже кепки. Он уже не помнит, что они здесь забыли, тем более вдвоем, но не слишком-то этим недоволен. Компания этого парня, вопреки всем ожиданиям, не стесняет и не раздражает совсем. Ровно до того момента, пока Гайян не нахлобучивает ему на голову длиннополую шляпу. Солнце тут же перестает быть проблемой, зато появляется другая. Этот, мать его, парень.

— Эй, повернись сюда! — он зовет Родри по имени и повторяет несколько раз, так что оно постепенно обретает все меньше и меньше смысла. Тот не выдерживает и оборачивается, всем своим видом показывая то, насколько занят и насколько это все серьезно, и что отвлекать его вообще-то опасно для жизни. Гайяну плевать: заливается смехом, звонким и громким, заглушающим все окружающие их звуки. На мгновение Родри самому хочется посмотреть на себя в этой шляпе со стороны. — Тебе идет, — выдавливает из себя, насмеявшись, и непонятно, говорит он серьезно или шутит.

— Где ты ее взял вообще, — бормочет новоиспеченный обладатель стильного головного убора себе под нос, полностью уверенный, что до его собеседника долетело каждое слово. Переплетает последние оставшиеся цветы так ловко и легко, словно занимался этим всю свою жизнь, хотя не помнит, чтобы кто-либо когда-либо его этому учил. Разворачивается и взгромождает получившийся венок ему на голову. — Тебе тоже идет.

— Правда? — Гайян снимает новое украшение с головы, осматривает и ощупывает всеми четырьмя руками, держит так, словно оно — маленькое и неказистое — самое настоящее сокровище. Его образ, и без того яркий, дополняется цветами венка и стоит у Родри перед глазами, когда он просыпается.

***

Родри стоит посреди зала кофейни, знакомого до боли и кажущегося сейчас чужим, едва ли существующим. Стоит на коленях, не смея сдвинуться с места, таращится на кровь на своей одежде — каплями, — переводя испуганно-молчаливый взгляд с них на скорчившуюся н полу в кашле причину этой крови.

У Гайяна в ней все руки, которыми он закрывает рот — кровь самого Родри застывает в жилах, — в ней и в мятых бледно-розовых лепестках каких-то цветов, бесформенных, неузнаваемых. Кашляет беспрестанно, давясь и цветами, и самими приступами, но словно пытается это спрятать.

Дурак, какой же дурак.

— Почему ты не сказал, что все зашло так далеко? — Родри едва может говорить от переполняющего его ужаса.

Парень пытается рассмеяться, но только захлебывается новой порцией крови.

— Я думал, станет легче.

***

Маленькая уютная кофейня, знакомая ему с давнего времени, встречает Гайяна коротким звоном колокольчика над входной дверью, оповещающим всех в помещении о его приходе, негромким, рассеянным по всему залу гомоном беседующих посетителей и — да быть не может! — запахом кофе с примешавшимся к нему легким ароматом свежих булочек. Он ненадолго останавливается, оглядываясь и замечая, что свободных столиков нет и в ближайшее время не предвидится. Подсаживаться к какой-нибудь влюбленной парочке или неимоверно занятому бизнесмену с неловким: «Вы не возражаете, если я сяду за ваш столик?» смерть как не хочется, поэтому единственным вариантом остается барная (всегда было интересно, уместно ли называть ее «барной», если прямо за ней работает человек, никогда ничего крепче кофе не готовивший?) стойка. Он занимает единственное свободное там место и не знает, радоваться или жалеть об этом: высокий барный стул — не самый разумный выбор, с его-то ростом. Это подтверждает подвешенный прямо над ним цветочный горшок, в который Гайян тут же упирается своей макушкой — со всего размаху.

Отлично зная себя и свое везение, устраивается на стуле максимально ровно и одновременно удобно, чтобы не упасть, для верности ставит на стойку все сразу локти. Прислушивается к музыке, что здесь играет громче, раздумывая, что собирается заказать и будет ли вообще это делать, когда к нему поворачивается бариста.

Господи прости.

На невероятно долгие несколько секунд Гайяну кажется, что мир вокруг остановился, а он не то умер, не то очень к тому близок. Он выглядит, как идиот, наверное, но он об этом не думает совсем, не в силах отвести взгляд от лица стоящего перед ним человека, которого и мозг, и сердце единогласно признают красивейшим парнем на свете, изучает его, не замечая ни единого изъяна (возможны ли они вообще?) и пытаясь научиться дышать вновь.

— Прошу прощения, вы будете что-нибудь заказывать? — его голос ему в этом помогает, ровно как и возвращает Земле движение, людям — способность говорить, а музыке — привычные звуки, то нарастающие, то затихающие. Он не сердится, но и не улыбается, и вообще явно не рад тому, что Гайян, молча и совершенно откровенно пялящийся на него, занимает его время.

Тот словно просыпается, улыбается как можно ярче и называет первое пришедшее в голову название кофе. Парень молча кивает и исчезает из его поля зрения, позволяя Гайяну выдохнуть и осознать, что он не спит, а бариста — позже он узнает, что его зовут Родри — реален.

***

Этот парень чертовски странный, думает Родри, когда в очередной раз видит его сидящим у стойки, упорно делающим вид, что не высматривает его, одновременно слегка покачиваясь в такт приглушенной музыке.

Он не знает, как к этому постоянному визитеру относиться. Он приходит каждый день (в самом начале он наведывался максимум раз в неделю) и ждет, пока Родри выйдет, чтобы обслужить его. Заказывает всякий раз разное, иногда совсем не по вкусу: вспомнить хотя бы тот четверг, когда он заказал настолько крепкий кофе, что даже не смог его выпить. Они болтают, пока Родри не занят обслуживанием других клиентов. Тогда — короткие несвязные разговоры о погоде и кофе, сейчас — бесконечные подколы и льющиеся рекой новости из жизни каждого. Раньше Гайян дико смущался и много молчал — даже его собственное имя из него вытянули чуть ли не клещами, — словно боялся сболтнуть лишнего. Этого Родри тоже не понимал.

Родри не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему он вообще начал постоянно сюда приходить, зачем — всегда сам — заводил беседу, если потом большую часть времени молчал, разглядывая свою чашку с таким интересом, словно это антиквариат, но не видел в этом проблемы. Сейчас он и вовсе не задается этим вопросом, просто беседуя с ним о чем бы то ни было, отвечая на шутки шутками, на комментарии — язвительными фразочками, за которыми в карман никогда не лез и не полез бы.

В какой-то момент они начинают созваниваться, изредка сталкиваться на улицах. Родри замечает изменения в его поведении и некоторые новые странности: то, как он иногда смотрит на него, например, — но не придает этому особого значения. Он не против новых друзей, пусть и непонятно как появившихся в его жизни. Они все больше общаются и иногда встречаются вне кофейни, даже когда уже холодно и улица кажется наименее приятным местом во всем городе. Он не возражает, его девушка тоже, хотя Родри замечает перемену и в ней, не говоря об этом, предпочитая думать, что ему просто кажется, потому что так его не беспокоит совсем ничего.

А потом появляются цветы.

***

Он дышит медленно и глубоко, пытаясь успокоиться, но то, что он видит, попросту не дает этого сделать. Оно у него в руке — крупный белый бутон нарцисса, только что извлеченный из его глотки. Горло до сих пор саднит после резкого приступа кашля. Нарцисс красивый, хотя и смятый и влажный от слюны, но Гайяну не до этого. Гайян не хочет в это верить.

Не может этого быть.

Вбивает единственный симптом в поисковую строку, прокручивает результаты, только подтверждающие его догадку. Ханахаки. Короткие клики перекрывает бешеный стук сердца, быстрее, должно быть, чем у насмерть напуганного зайца. Говоря откровенно, именно так он и выглядит сейчас: зверек, сжимающийся в комок, словно пытающийся справиться с увеличивающимся с каждой секундой ужасом или хотя бы спрятаться от него.

«Я умру. Я просто умру».

Гайян понимал, что такое может произойти, но до последнего надеялся, что это обойдет его стороной. Страшно даже не от того факта (а это не предположение, не возможный исход, а утвержденный факт), что он, скорее всего, не доживет до следующего лета, а от того, что однажды он попадется, Родри увидит и спросит: «Кто?»

Он ведь не сможет солгать.

Первые две недели приступы слабые и нечастые, и в какой-то момент кажется, что ему все померещилось, что Гайян себе это придумал все на нервной почве. Он скашливает только лепестки, которые ловко прячет в руке, если это происходит во время их с Родри разговора, врет, что простудился, хотя его пальто по плотности превосходит шкуру мамонта, и в шарф он всегда кутается так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь и судьба этого бренного мира. Родри верит, советуя лишь пить больше теплого и полезного и не забывать про таблетки.

Приступы учащаются, случаясь по нескольку раз на дню. Скрывать это становится труднее, и Гайян уверен, что бариста о чем-то догадывается, потому что кто, черт возьми, может болеть целый месяц, просто застудившись на улице? Лепестков становится больше, иногда даже попадаются бутоны, он едва успевает комкать их. Однажды, после очередного такого случая, он обнаруживает на своих пальцах кровь.

Дни, по сути, сочтены, Гайян знает это. Ему бы сейчас забыть про то, что это место вообще существует и что живет где-то здесь этот парень, прекраснее всех и каждого, с которым ему не светит ничего и никогда, избегать его на улицах при встрече, забыть его имя, забыть его голос, внешность, привычки, то, как он называет друга по имени (это происходит так редко, что можно посчитать по пальцам), отчего тому приходится удерживаться, чтобы не отсвечивать от наполняющего его в этот момент счастья, просто забыть, вычеркнуть напрочь из жизни в надежде, что полегчает. Ему бы просто постараться забыть. Ему бы наведаться в больницу, согласиться на операцию, наверняка спасшую бы ему жизнь и уберегшую бы его от страданий и чертовых цветов в легких, способную раз и навсегда избавить его от единого воспоминания о Родри.

Но Гайян продолжает приходить, продолжает звонить ему и писать сообщения, продолжает пялиться вечерами на фотографии, утирая кровь с губ и слезы со щек, вызванные слишком сильным кашлем, раздирающим глотку, методично себя добивая. Улыбается и смеется, не замечая, как долго и странно Рори — он бесится, когда Гайян зовет его так, что нисколько последнего не смущает — на него смотрит, словно знает что-то.

***

Родри, конечно же, знает. Сложно не догадаться, не обращать внимание на постоянные смятые белые цветы в урнах, игнорировать его кашель, надрывный и громкий. Гайян явно пытается скрыть, и Родри делает вид, что не понимает, в чем дело и верит, что это обычная простуда. До тех пор, пока ему не становится так плохо, что он начинает задыхаться.

В ванной, куда он его приводит, Гайяна отпускает — когда перекрывший дыхательный путь цветок оказывается на кафельном полу. Он выкашливает все, что накопилось, и Родри немеет от того количества цветов, что появляются из его рта. Он носит все это в себе, и с каждым разом их больше, в этом сомнений нет. Из них можно сплести с полсотни венков, и еще останется на украшение зала кофейни.

«Почему ты не сказал? Почему не сходишь к врачу? Когда это началось?» — бесполезны, потому что на каждый из них известен ответ. Поэтому бариста их не задает и просит только говорить ему, если станет совсем худо. В ответ получает короткий смущенный кивок. Больше подобного не происходит, и Родри ненадолго расслабляется.

Вместе со знанием приходит нестерпимая тоска. Поначалу — оттого, что Гайян точно не выживет со всем этим, оттого, что потерять друга совершенно не хочется. Потом — оттого, что он влюблен в кого-то еще, в кого-то, кто никогда не ответит ему взаимностью, и примет смерть именно от этого, так и не дав шанса самому Родри. Мысли вертятся вокруг этого, и общаться становится сложнее, потому что он смотрит на Гайяна с постоянным осознанием того, что надежды, как и времени, остается все меньше.

«Почему тебя вообще угораздило влюбиться в какого-нибудь придурка, который на тебя плевать хотел? Почему это не я?» — хочется крикнуть, но изо рта не доносится ни звука.

Словно оранжевые цветы, появившиеся чуть позже, уже тогда встали ему поперек горла.

***

Где-то вдалеке воет сирена, Родри слышит ее каким-то волшебным образом и молится, чтобы «скорая» подоспела вовремя. Он помогает Гайяну приподняться, чтобы было легче, хотя кашель так и не прекращается, а крови только больше. Когда он наконец-то может более-менее нормально дышать, то использует это короткое и оттого такое драгоценное время, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, почти сразу же заходясь кашлем вновь, едва успевая опомниться.

Именно тогда приступ настигает Родри. Он отворачивается, по-прежнему придерживая его рукой. На пол падают три бутона ноготков, он отметает их рукой и только тогда замечает взгляд Гайяна, который он переводит с исчезнувших из его поля зрения цветов на их обладателя, если так можно выразиться. В глазах, то и дело закрывающихся от слабости, один только вопрос, озвученный им позже хриплым, возможно, сорванным голосом — Родри не может разобрать, не до того:

— Кто?

Он бьет его по спине, не зная, делает лучше или хуже. Мало чем помогает. Кашель все такой же сильный, по-прежнему сотрясает Гайяна так, что ему приходится держаться одной из пар рук за чужую рубашку и самого баристу. Тот выдавливает только:

— Ты.

Гайяна ненадолго отпускает. Пара ярко-оранжевых глаз, круглых от шока, смотрят на него так, словно видят впервые. Кто-то выключает играющую до сих пор веселую музыку. Затихает воющая сирена. Наступает тишина.

***

Комната с выкрашенными краской успокаивающе голубого цвета стенами, единственное окно с раздвинутыми жалюзи, за которым с раннего утра кто-то ругается, расчищая снег на дорожках вокруг больницы, на подоконнике два комнатных растения в горшках, но ни одного цветка. Кровать ровно посередине. Родри сидит возле нее, теребит в руках край накинутого на плечи белого халата, пока Гайян рядом молча счищает кожуру с апельсина, выуженного из пакета, который ему принес первый и единственный пока посетитель. Очистки остаются прямо на одеяле, ему все равно, что они, если их не убрать, потом будут везде, где только можно и нельзя, а ему еще на этой постели спать как минимум несколько дней, как кажется Родри. Ему нечего сказать — сейчас он просто радуется тому, что Гайян сидит напротив, не то чтобы совсем невредимый, но несомненно живой. За прошедшее с его пробуждения время он не произнес ни звука и ни разу не согнулся в душащем кашле, что не может не радовать тоже, хотя Родри понятия не имеет, почему это вдруг прекратилось, в том числе и у него самого. Точнее, понимает, почему, но не может заставить себя поверить, что вот так все просто.

Пока он рассматривает стены в поисках трещин или многолетних потеков краски, Гайян разламывает апельсин надвое и более никак к нему не прикасается.

— Говоришь, значит, я, — начинает он вместо этого, причем говорит так, словно со злополучного (или спасительного?): «Ты», — прошло максимум полчаса, а не почти целые сутки. Родри молча кивает, подтверждая сказанное. — Почему ты мне не сказал? — он поворачивает к нему лицо — чуть бледноватое от больничного освещения и от того, что, собственно, произошло.

— Наверное, потому же, почему ты сам не сказал мне, что с тобой такое, — отвечает Родри, оставляет в покое халат, полностью переключая внимание на чудом спасшегося, почему-то задерживая взгляд на длинных волосах, распущенных сейчас. — Ты мог признаться, а не врать.

— Это не так просто, как ты думаешь, — хмурится он, кривя губы, только надкусив ярко-оранжевую дольку, оказавшуюся слишком кислой. — Если бы было, я бы не мучился и не был на грани между жизнью и смертью просто потому, что думал, что тебе плевать.

— Я знаю, что это непросто, иначе и со мной бы ничего не было. Заставил же ты меня помучиться.

— Это кто еще кого мучил, — отвечает он и смеется. Родри подхватывает. Смех отскакивает от стен, столкнувшись с ними, стучится в окно, но не смеет подступиться к двери, ведущей в коридор. Смех этот искренний, усталый и с явной ноткой облегчения, видимого у них обоих на лицах.

Они оба устали и не знают точно, что делать дальше. Впереди непонятное будущее, неизвестно — с болезнью или все-таки (только бы!) без, сзади — похороненное под величественными нарциссами и мелкими бутонами ноготков прошлое. Они не знают, как относиться к фактически признаниям друг друга. Не знают, как жить со всем, что узнали и пережили.

И только этот смех дает им обоим надежду.


End file.
